mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Hyoka Nagatsuki
was the main protagonist in Mahou Shoujo Site Sept. She is the administrator Nana in Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Hyoka was a fair-skinned girl, with short blueish black hair, when she was a Magical Girl the tips of her hair changes to a white hue, her eyes are color gold and she bled from her genitals. So far she has been seen wearing different clothing, the most being a school uniform and the tennis club uniform. Her emblem when using Tsurara Takahashi's stick is the sign of the zodiac Libra. Her hair also changes to a light yellow in the ends. Personality Hyoka was a cheerful, athletic and humorous girl and was shown to be emotionally strong. Hyoka was shown concern towards Tsurara Takahashi, meaning she cares a lot for her, when she learns that Tsurara is pregnant, she gives Tsurara emotional support to calm her and to make her feel better about her case, she promised Tsurara that she'd care for her and the fetus by trying to get them money in order to have the abortion operation, showing a strong sense of friendship and loyalty to her friend. When Tsurara committed suicide, Hyoka soon became vengeful, killing her teacher Reiko Maguchi, who was the one who caused Tsurara's death. History Hyouka's father died and she experienced severe depression causing her to become a shut in refusing to go out and staying in her room for days but came out of it with Tsurara Takahashi's help. This misfortune was not enough to qualify Hyouka for a stick. However, she did take Tsurara's stick to commit robberies and injure others in order to obtain money. In spite of all these acts that can be considered "bad", she does them because she trusts her feelings and believes that she is doing the right thing to achieve the happiness of her friend and hers. Abilities Laser Beam Twister Originally Hyouka did not possess a stick of her own but instead shared Tsurara Takahashi Stick, an electric drill that had the power to twist and destroy something via pointing at the desired object with the laser then twisting the drill to then twist the target to death. Invisible Bullets Now, with her admin form, she can shoot invisible bullets from her index finger. This was shown when she shot Sarina to death in the manga. Trivia * The kanji for her first name (雹花) means hailstone and flower respectively. * Her last name Nagatsuki means September. * It is revealed that she was reborn as a site admin, Nana. * In Site Episode 12, it was revealed that the mysterious "Giant Eyeball" was Hyoka. * From the point where Ichi acts as Admin in Chapter 137, it seems that girls such as Hyoka and Shizuka Ochi did not become Admin, and she was able to avoid the destiny of becoming a magical girl with Tsurara. * In the Chapter 139, she is the only admin left on Earth with Ichi. Makoto, Aya's father, says she left Nana for a reason. es:Hyoka Nagatsuki Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Sept Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Deceased Category:Humans